yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Sandrian/Inside Man
Czeeeść! Postanowiłam napisać tutaj opowiadanie os YS! Historia będzie przestawiona w dwóch/trzech częściach! Historia jest opowiedziana przez Info-chan, która pragnie zemsty... Od razu mówię, że jej prawdziwe imię wypożyczyłam od osoby która jest dawcą głosu Info-chan w grze, czyli Cayla Martin. W historii jest również przedtstawiona moja teoria o grze. Miłego czytania! Część Pierwsza Wszystko szło zgodnie z moim wspaniałym planem. Planem który miał zmienić moje całe życie. Co ja mówię? Życie całego tego miasta! Wiedziałam od samego początku, że to się na pewno uda. Nikt nie miał się tym dowiedzieć. Nikt. Szczególnie ta cała Ayano, zwana Yandere-chan... Ona była tylko pionkiem w mojej grze. Miała zrobić brudną robotę za mnie. I do tej pory, nie domyśliła się o co tu chodzi... Wszystko się zaczęło od zniknięcia mojego ojca. Byłam wtedy w pierwszej klasie liceum. Moja matka umarła już po tym jak mnie urodziła, więc ojciec popadł w alkoholizm. Już od najmłodszych lat musiałam się o siebie zadbać. Sama gotowałam jedzenie i sama zarabiałam na życie, było to dość łatwe. Zarabiałam pieniądze w dość dziwny sposób... Mianowicie, sprzedawałam chłopcom zdjęcie majtek uczennic w gimnazjum i jak również, w Liceum. Od zniknięcia mojego ojca, chciałam znaleźć odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi dlaczego on zniknął, dlaczego się mną nie pożegnał, dlaczego... Dlaczego mnie nie kochał. To mnie wkurzało i jak również, ciekawiło. Mój tata posiadał wiele sekretów a większość z nich, prawdopodobnie, się nigdy o nich nie dowiem. Jednakże, w pierwszej klasie Liceum, odnalazłam kasety z nagraniami. Najwidoczniej należały do mojego taty. On często coś nagrywał na kasetach, zawsze mnie ciekawiło, ale zawsze je chował więc nie miałam szansy na odszukanie. Zwinęłam się z lekcji i odsłuchałam nagrania. Nie spodziewałam się jednak tak drastycznych nagrań. Z tego co mogłam wnioskować, mój ojciec badał sprawę nad pewnymi morderstwami. Wedle tych nagrań, odkrył kim był zabójcą dawno temu. Ale nikt nie chciał mu wierzyć. Nie dziwię się, zabójczyni miała najwyraźniej osiemnaście lat. Od razu mogłam wnioskować że zabójca była typowym Yandere, czyli zabijała dla swojej miłości. Rzadki przypadek, ale się zdarza. Te nagrania... odpowiedziały mi na wszystkie pytania! Wszystkie! Bez wyjątku! Ale poczułam większą pustkę niż dotychczas. Nie zrozumiałam dlaczego ją poczułam, przecież już wszystko wiedziałam.. Ale po chwili już, odkryłam to. To chęć zemsty. Chciałam się zemścić za mojego tatę. Chciałam zamknąć tą dziewuszkę za kratkami. Chciałam... Ją zabić. Od tego momentu, zaczęłam prowadzić swoje śledztwo na ten temat. Odkryłam wiele nowych faktów, wiele z nich były nie wiarygodne i niemożliwe. Odkryłam również zamieszkanie i tożsamość tej całej dziewuszki. Nazywała się Keiko Aizawa, po ślubie zwała się Ryuba Aishi. Czarno-włosa z błękitnymi oczami 168 cm w wzroście. Nie dawno się przyprowadziła do mojego miasta, miała córkę i męża. Mężem był stary „Senpai” Ryuba, Etsuya Aishi. Córka natomiast się nazywała Ayano, była w moim wieku. Ryuba wraz z Etsuyą pracowali poza Japonią, więc nie rozumiałam sensu tej całej ich przeprowadzki. Ale przynajmniej byłam zadowolona, że będę miała szansę poznać tą kobietę co zniszczyła mi i mojemu tacie życie. Od razu zebrałam również informacje o jej córce. Okazało się że ma Facebooka więc szybko się dorwałam do jej informacji. Miała niedługo zacząć chodzić do mojego liceum. Zbieranie tych całych informacji zajmowało mi to sporo czasu, aż zarwałam noc. Nazajutrz. Czyli pierwszego września, spakowałam swoje rzeczy i zamiast w kierunku szkoły poszłam do domu Ryuba, Chciałam pośledzić ich córkę, przecież informacje z internetu mi mogą nie wystarczyć. Ayano wybiegła z domu, jej rodziców nie było. Poszłam za nią, nie spodziewałam się czegoś ciekawego w tym śledzeniu. Była bardzo podobna do swojej matki, oprócz oczów, miała chyba po tacie. Wyglądała na typową nastolatkę, nic ciekawego. Zastanawiało mnie czy jest sens śledzenia jej. Jednak się strasznie pomyliłam. Dziewczyna wpadła na najprzystojniejszego chłopaka ze szkoły, Taro Yamada. Od razu można była zobaczyć że ta się w nim zakochała. Było to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. I było widać coś jeszcze niepokojącego. Wyglądała jakby chciała zabić tamtą dziewczynę, Osane która była z tym Taro. Osana Najimi była dziewczyną którą nienawidziłam, kiedyś w Gimnazjum, ośmieszyła mnie przy całej szkole, przy osobie którą kochałam. Tak przyznaję się, kiedyś byłam zakochana, ale to bardzo dawno temu. To było kiedy jeszcze ojciec był że mną. Postanowiłam wykorzystać miłość Ayano. Miałam pewien plan. Chciałam ją namówić do morderstw a następnie, kiedy będzie pod wpływem szaleństwa, zmuszę ją do samobójstwa. To byłoby łatwe, szczególnie gdyby „ktoś” powiedział Taro całą prawdę o Ayano... Wiedziałam doskonale że miałam inny plan, aby nikt nie został pokrzywdzony, ale ten był lepszy. Bo Osana by ucierpiała... Osana była jedną z tych lafirynd kręcących się wokół Taro, była straszliwie w nim zakochana. A ja pragnęłam jej cierpienia... Za to co mi zrobiła... Chciałam aby umarła w cierpieniach. To było moje jedyne marzenie. Oczywiście nie zapomniałam o zemście, wręcz przeciwnie, Ayano była tylko częścią planu. Po samobójstwie Ayano, rodzina by straszliwie ucierpiała, szczególnie gdyby się dowiedzieli że ona zabijała. A co za tym pójdzie, wyszłoby na jaw to, że Ryuba też była Yandere. Rozwód na pewno nie byłby unikniony. Byłam zadowolona z tego planu, wprost podekscytowana. Z myślami, poszłam w kierunku szkoły, zapominając całkowicie o tym że śledziłam Ayano. Już po uroczystości, odnalazłam numer telefonu tej całej Ayany. Zaczęłam do niej pisać sms. Zaproponowałam jej poprozycję nie do odrzuczenia, bardzo mnie zdziwiło fakt że się zgodziła. Widać że była strasznie naiwna. Zgodziła się również wysyłać dla mnie „towar” zwanym majtkami uczennic. Na prawdę się zdziwiłam jej naiwnością. A myślałam że jest tak inteligentna jak jej mamusia. Po przeprowadzonej rozmowie z Ayano przez sms, skierowałam się do mojego biura. Może nie moje, ale własnością Redagcji szkolnej gazetki, w której byłam szefową. Dzięki temu stanowisku, wszyscy w szkole mnie szanowali i również, się mnie bali. A to uwielbiałam. W każdej chwili mogłam napisać coś obraźliwego na temat uczniów albo pożytywnego. I wcale nie musi to być prawdą... Nie raz niszczyłam dobre imię Osany, ale mi to nie wystarczało. Dlatego byłam zadowolona gdy Ayano się zgodziła. Otworzyłam drzwi swoimi kluczami, kiedyś dyrektor mi je dał. Zapaliłam światło i z wielkim spokojem, skierowałam się do swojego biurka. Zasiadłam na fotelu i zaczęłam przeglądać stare dokumenty i gazety, po prostu aby sobie wspominać stare czasy. Miało to dla mnie wielką i ogromną wartość. -Cayla-chan? - podniosłam wzrok z papieru. Przy drzwiach stał Jack Funabashi, jeden z członków Redagcji. Również mój znajomy z dzieciństwa, poznałam go od razu gdy się wprowadził do miasta, czyli w wieku czterech lat. Nie wyróżniał się za bardzo w tłumu, miał po prostu długie brąz włosy związane w kucyk i czarne oczy. Czarne jak niegwiaździsta noc, czasami mi się wydaje że w tych oczach jest jakaś czarna dziura, zawsze był tym z pięknymi oczami. - Info-chan, Info-chan. Nazywaj mnie Info-chan albo po prostu Info – poprawiłam go. Od kiedy jestem szefem szkolnej gazetki, każę innym się do mnie zwracać „Info-chan”. I dlatego, większość osób nie pamięta za bardzo mego imienia, no oprócz Jacka – Coś się stało Jack? - Nie. Ale dyrektor prosił abym ci... Dał to – podał mi dokumenty. Było ich całkowicie sporo – Masz to przejrzeć. - A co to za dokumenty? - wzięłam jeden papierek do ręki i zaczęłam się przyglądać. Widniał wielki napis „Osana Najimi”. - Informacje o uczniach. Musisz je przejrzeć czy coś w tym stylu, rozumiesz? - Rozumiem, rozumiem, ale powiedź mi... Czemu dyrektor by nie mógł sam się tym zająć? - Nie wiem – podrapał się po głowie – pewnie mu się nie chciało... - Jak zwykle... - westchnęłam i schowałam dokumenty do mojej torby – coś jeszcze? - Nie – spojrzał mi w oczy – Pójdziesz że mną później na lody? - uśmiechnął się po swojemu, miał nawet słodki ten uśmieszek. - Sorki, ale zostaje tu do osiemnastej, pracuje. - Aha... A w weekend? - Też nie mogę, muszę pracować. - Rozumiem... - spuścił głowę – no to narka – wyszedł z pokoju. - Nara – pożegnałam się. Prawdą było to, że musiałam się przygotować na „współpracę” z Ayano, ponieważ od Poniedziałku mieliśmy zacząć, w tamtym dniu był Piątek, więc przed sobą miałam tylko weekend na przygotowanie. A z Jack'em mogłam się spotkać kiedy bym chciała. Wiem że wtedy go zaniedbywałam, ale tego nie zauważyłam, miałam w głowie tylko tą zemstę. Dla mnie, zemsta była ważniejsza od przyjaźni. Zaczęłam przeglądać dokumenty. Część Druga Po dokładnych dwóch godzinach, skończyłam przglądać wszystkie papiery i je schowałam do mej torby. Posprzątałam trochę po biurku i wyszłam z biura przy tym zamykając drzwi na klucz. Pozostało mi tylko jedno zadanie, miałam oddać papiery dyrektorowi. Szłam wolnym krokiem w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora przy tym nucząc sobie pod nosem moją ulubioną melodię. Byłam wtedy w niezłym humorze. No cóż, byłam, ale wtedy ujrzałam JĄ. Osana Najimi. Była jeszcze w szkole. Oczywiście szła że swoim stucznym uśmiechem. Ale zdziwił mnie jedynie fakt że nie była przy swoim "Senpai". Szybko ją ominęłam i miałam właśnie pójść schodami na dół, kiedy - Cayl... To znaczy, Info-chan! - usłyszałam za sobą głos. Odwróciłam się do tej blondyneczki. Okazało się że mi niektóre dokumenty spadły z torby. Podała mi je a ja szybko je zabrałam, przy tym nie patrząc się na nią. Pomimo że chciałam unikać jej wzroku, mogłam zauważyć że wyglądała na zmieszaną. Schowałam szybko do torby i pobiegłam szybkim tempem do dyrektora. Po dwóch godzinach, wychodziłam że szkoły w swoim wolnym tempem. W tamtych czasach potrafiłam chodzić naprawdę wolno. Po drodze ujrzałam Ayano. Ale ona nigdy mnie nie widziała, ani słyszała, więc na mnie nie zwróciła uwagi. Ominęłam ją z spokojnym duchem przy tym się do niej uśmiechnęłam. To był mój stuczny uśmiech. Ale ona tak nie zrozumiała. Heh. Gdy już byłam w domu, powiedziałam tylko ciche "Już wróciłam!" i położyłam sobie na kanapę torbę. Mieszkałam wtedy sama, nie byłam za bardzo przyzwyczajona do samotności. Wszystkim się wydaje że mieszkanie samemu jest super, ale to nie prawda. Zawsze mi brakowało taty, chociaż ciągle był pijany. Ale to tylko przez jego depresję, nie powinnam się czuć winna jego uzależnieniu od alkoholu. Poszłam na górę się przebrać, było już dosyć późno. Przebrałam się w moją piżamę i poszłam do kuchni. Nie było tam za dużo jedzenia, jutro bym musiała pójść na zakupy. Wzięłam sobie budyń i kakao i usiadłam sobie na kanapie. Włączyłam telewizję, były wiadomości o tym że znaleziono ciało dziewczyny. Już od razu wiedziałam że to sprawka Ayano. Nie wiedziałam że tak szybko ona zacznie zabijać. Myślałam że od jutra czy nawet od poniedziałku. Ale przecież, od Yandere można się wszystkiego spodziewać.. Minęły dni. A uczniowie zaczynali znikać, jeden po drugim. Policja nic a nic nie mogła zrobić. To było dość komiczne. A ja jako jedyna wiedziałam co się naprawdę działo. Byłam na bieżąco. Pippi Osu została kopnięta prądem Midori Gurin została zatruta Saki Miyu popełniła samobójstwo Koharu Hinata w fontannie utonęła Kokona Haruka została popchnięta z dachu Mei Mio została porwana Nie mogłam uwierzyć jak ta dziewczyna była pomysłowa. Taka sama jak jej matka. Ale było bardzo, ale to bardzo mało czasu. Miała czas do piątku, a ona straszliwie była wolna w zabijaniu. Myślałam że nie zdąży. Ale wtedy wydarzyło się TO. Zapamiętam to do końca mego życia. Zabiła wszystkich jednym machnięciem. I nadal nie mogę uwierzyć że to zrobiła... Podpaliła szkołę gdy wszyscy mieli lekcję. Nie wiem jak to możliwe że przeżyłam... Część Trzecia Pamiętam doskonale tej dzień. Był to piątek, godzina 12. Kilka godzin przed „wyznaniem” Osany do tego całego "Senpai'a”. Wiedziałam jedynie od Ayano, że pozbędzie się Osany dopiero w piątek, że to będzie coś „mocnego”. Nie interesowałam się tym zbytnio, czekałam tylko na śmierć rudej małpy. Jak co dzień, siedziałam w swoim biurze. Akurat miałam na uszach słuchawki, miałam dość dobry humor. Nie wiedziałam nawet że on się szybko zepsuje. Poczułam nagle coś dziwnego przy nosie. Był to jakiś dziwny zapach. Lekko zdziwiona, wstałam z krzesła i podeszłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je. Ten widok zapamiętam do końca życia. Szkoła się paliła. Wszędzie były płomienie, w każdej sali, po prostu wszędzie. Ujrzałam jednak szybko na podłodze zwłoki uczniów i nauczycieli. Byłam przerażona, nie myślałam zbyt długo i pobiegłam w kierunku schodów prowadzących na dół. Moje serce waliło jak szalone, myślałam tylko żeby przeżyć. Nie wiedziałam że ta psychopatka byłaby do tego zdolna. Jednak, usłyszałam nagle cichy głos wydobywający się z jednej z sal. Szybko go rozpoznałam. Była to Osana Najimi. Postanowiłam zaczekać z ucieczką i zobaczyć śmierć Rudej małpy. Od gimnazjum to sobie marzyłam. Nie rozumiem do dziś, dlaczego nie wybiegłam od razu że szkoły. Weszłam szybko do sali i ujrzałam taki widok. Ruda leżała na podłodze ranna i cała we krwi. Od razu było widać że Ayano nie zauważyła że do końca nie udało się jej zabić. Jej noga utknęła pod rozwaloną ławką i najwidoczniej próbowała się wydostać. Uśmiechnęłam się jedynie, ale wtedy ona mnie zauważyła. - In..Info-chan! Pomóż mi! - krzyknęła – jakiś psycholka podpaliła szkołę! Uwierzysz w to!? Pomóż mi! -Nie – odpowiedziałam jedynie. Jej twarz zaskoczenia była piękna. Serio. Pełna bólu. Wiem, jestem wielkim sadystą. - C...Co? Ż..Żartujesz..? -Nie – podeszłam do niej – dlaczego bym miała pomagać jakieś rudej małpy? - A..Ale... Czy ja coś ci... Zrobiłam? Wtedy stanęłam jak słup. Jak ona mogła nie pamiętać!? To przez nią cierpiałam! Przez nią! Przez te wiele lat! Ona mi zniszczyła życie! I ma prawo zapomnieć o tym!? - Co mi zrobiłaś!? CO ZROBIŁAŚ!? Nie pamiętasz!? Nie pamiętasz co zrobiłaś mi w gimnazjum!? ZNISZCZYŁAŚ MI ŻYCIE! ZNISZCZYŁAŚ MOJE MARNE ŻYCIE! ZABRAŁAŚ MI SZCZĘŚCIE! RADOŚĆ! UŚMIECH! WSZYSTKO! - Ty.. Nadal to... P..Pamiętasz? Zapomniałam całkowicie że był pożar i że płomienie dotykały moje ciało. Miałam do gdzieś. - TAK IDIOTKO! I TO DZIĘKI MNIE TA SZKOŁA SPŁONIE! TO DZIĘKI MNIE, LUDZIE ZGINĘLI! BO TU JEST MORDERCA. I JA JEJ POMAGAM. A TERAZ SKOŃCZĘ Z TOBĄ! - już się wkurzyłam centralnie. Ujrzałam na ławce pistolet, najwyraźniej Ayano. Wzięłam je do ręki. - C...Co ty chcesz... Strzeliłam trzy razy do Osany na ślepo. Miałam wtedy zamknięte oczy. Gdy już skończyłam, ujrzałam coś czego nie spodziewałam. Ten cały Taro leżał obok Osany cały w strzałach. Najwyraźniej obronił ją własnym ciałem. Phi, jaki idiota. - T..Taro? - spojrzała na niego. - Os..Osana... Ja... Cię kocham... Serio? To wyglądało jak słaby film romantyczny. Ruda małpa zaczęła płakać a tamten umarł w jej ramionach. Miałam już dość oglądania tego wielkiego g*wna. Wtedy zobaczyłam na wysokiej półce kanister z benzyną. Och, Ayano wszystko wtedy zapominała. Jeszcze do tego ten kanister jeszcze się nie spalił... No świetnie. Wzięłam szybko kanister i polałam Osanę i Taro benzyną. Zaczęli się palić. Wtedy ogień w pomieszczeniu się podniósł. Zrozumiałam, że muszę wtedy uciekać, bo inaczej nie przeżyje. Wybiegłam z sali. - Agch... Inf...Info... CAYLA! - krzyknęła. To były jej ostatnie słowa. Potem usłyszałam jedynie ostry krzyk i płacz. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Teraz to nikt mnie nie powstrzyma od ucieczki. Zaczęłam biec w kierunku schodów. Co chwilę się potykałam o zwłoki i prochy ludzi. Byłam dziwnie zaskoczona, że jeszcze nikt nie zadzwonił po straż pożarną. Moje serce waliło jak nigdy dotąd. Będąc na schodach, poczułam że ktoś mnie złapał za rękę. Odwróciłam się. To był Jack. Ale nie był taki jak zwykle. Był cały zakrwawiony i cały w poważnych ranach, tak poważnych, że się dziwiłam, że może jeszcze chodzić. Miał przy sobie jakiś pistolet. Muszę przyznać, przeraziłam się. I to mocno. - J...Jack? - tylko to mogłam z siebie wydusić. - Cayla... Czemu mnie okłamałaś? - C...co? - zdziwiłam się. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, serio. Wtedy mnie złapał za szyję i przycisnął do ściany. A pistolet skierował do mojej głowy. - Widziałem wszystko. To co zrobiłaś Osanie i to co jej powiedziałeś. Wiem również o Ayanie i o twoim hobby'm. Ja wszystko wiem! Ty... Nie masz prawa żyć! - J...Jack-kun, ja ci wszystko... - NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TAK! - krzyknął i mocniej mnie przycisnął. Miałam ochotę płakać, ból był okrutny. - P...Proszę... Ogień się podnosi, niedługo umrzemy. Proszę, uciekajmy. Mamy jeszcze czas... - Nie - odpowiedział. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy - Jak ja mam tu umrzeć, to ty też umrzesz. Że mną. - N.. Nie musisz... Umierać.. - nie mogłam złapać oddechu. - Ha. Widać że zapomniałaś. Mam tylko tydzień życia. Pamiętasz, zdrajczynio? - Zaraz... Co? - wtedy patrzyłam na niego jak na jakiegoś świra. Była zdumiona i równocześnie przerażona jego słowami. Czy ja o czymś nie wiedziałam? - Kilka miesięcy temu, odkryli u mnie ciężką chorobę. Mówiłem ci to. Nie zauważyłaś nawet że przestałem chodzić do szkoły? Powinienem siedzieć w szpitalu, ale gdy usłyszałem te plotki o tobie to.. Wyrwałem się że szpitala. Chciałem dowieść że to nie prawda. Ale zobaczyłem pożar. Więc wkroczyłem mimo niebezpieczeństwa. Myślałem że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Ale wtedy zobaczyłem tą scenę z Osaną. I już wszystko rozumiem dlaczego nie miałaś tak czasu! Chciałaś pozbyć się wszystkich! Wykorzystałaś mnie Cayla... WYKORZYSTAŁAŚ!` - N...Nie... Słu- - Nie widziałaś jak cierpiałem!? Jak umierałem!? Jak karetka po mnie przyjechała!? Oczywiście że nie, bo kogo to obchodzi!? Że twój JEDYNY przyjaciel umiera! Bo zemsta jest ważniejsza! CAYLA, JA CIĘ KOCHAłEM! - J... Jack... - zamurowało mnie to. Nie mogłam uwierzyć. Jack, którego znałam z dzieciństwa, miał umrzeć... I mnie kochał. Jak ja byłam głupia że tego nie zauważyłam... Na serio jestem idiotką. Wtedy zobaczyłam u niego łzy. Jego czarne, piękne oczy były w łzach... To... Było okropne. Postanowiłam z nim zostać, przynajmniej to bym mogła mu zrobić w obliczach śmierci. Zamknęłam oczy aby nie widzieć jego oczu. - Czemu jesteś tak cicho!? - krzyknął. - J...Jack... ja... Cię... Ko- Poczułam ulgę przy szyi. Pomyślałam że się ogarnął i że mnie wypuścił. Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Ale wtedy ujrzałam coś gorszego. Zwłoki Jack'a. I katana w jego torsie. Spojrzałam na górę. To była Ayano. Ayano go zabiła. Patrzyłam na to z przerażeniem. Do moich oczu podchodziły łzy, chciałam płakać. Płakać jak nigdy. - Ty jesteś Info-chan, tak? - zapytała się. Pierwszy raz słyszałam jej głos. Ona miała... Taki chłodny... Zimny.... Bez emocji. - T..Tak... - No to chodź. Niedługo szkoła wybuchnie - podała mi ręke. Wtedy ujrzałam jej uśmiech.Był psychopatyczny. Wtedy zrozumiałam, jakiego potwora stworzyłam. - A ten twój... - wstałam - Taro? - Uciekł! - zaczęła się szeroko usmiechać - Ale...Ja go widziałam w ramionach Osany... Wtedy jej uśmiech szedł z twarzy... Na jego miejscu, pojawił się złość i grymas. Cofnęłam się trochę od niej. - Co? - spytała się. Jej głos teraz okazywał wściekłość. Po prostu, wściekłość. - W sali 3A - dodałam Szybko mnie zostawiła i pobiegła do swojego Senpai'a. Ja miałam już dość, nie chciałam za nią biegnąć. Spojrzałam jedynie znów na Jack'a. Znów sie rozpłakałam. Nagle usłyszyłam trzask. Spojrzałam się o co chodzi. Okazało się że jakieś kamienie spadły na drzwi do klasy A3. Usłyszałam wtedy krzyki Ayano. - INFO-CHAN! Pomóż! Zignorowałam ją. Spojrzałam na to, po czym znów na Jack'a. Spróbowałam ominąć ogień i nałożyłam mu na ranę, moją "kokardę" z mundurka. Po czym, wzięłam go na plecy. To była walka o śmierć i życie. Cudem było w ogóle, że ogień jeszcze mnie nie spalił. To był cholerny cud. Czułam się jak na jakimś filmie. Biegłam z jego ciałem na dół. Miałam już gdzieś krzyki innych ludzi którzy jeszcze żyli. Najważniejsze było moje życie. I Jack'a. Po kilku minutach, byłam już na parterze. Tam było najwięcej ognia i zwłok. Szłam powoli w kierunku wyjścia. Drzwi były otwarte i na swoje szczęście, byli tam strażacy.Wtedy usłyszałam leciutki głos cykania. -Cykanie...? Wtedy sobie coś przypomniałam. ''- Ty jesteś Info-chan, tak?'' ''- T..Tak...'' ''- No to chodź. Niedługo szkoła wybuchnie'' No to chodź. Niedługo szkoła wybuchnie. Niedługo szkoła wybuchnie... Wybuchnie... - ONA PODŁOŻYŁA BOMBĘ! - krzyknęłam do siebie. Wtedy strażacy na mnie zwrócili uwagę. Zaczęłam do nich biec. Oni też do mnei pobiegli - SZKOŁA ZARAZ WYBUCHNIE! Wtedy upadłam na chodnik. I usłyszałam wybuch. Krzyki. I jęki. I wtedy zamknęłam swoje oczy. Obudziłam się w szpitalu. Byłam cała w bandażach. Czułam ból, nie mogłam wstać. Czułam jakby ktoś wbijał mi igły. Wtedy ujrzałam pielęgniarkę. Spojrzała się na mnie dziwnie. - D...Doktorze... Pacjentka obudziła się ze spiączki! Wtedy znów poczułam ból. Ale mocniejszy. Znów zamknęłam oczy. Obudziłam się znów. Ale przy mnie był lekarz z dwoma pielęgniarkami. Obie były rude, natomiast lekarz był staruszkiem. - Dzień Dobry Panienko - powiedział - Dz...Dzień dobry... Gdzie jest Jack? - zapytałam się. - Kto? - Jack Funabashi - To ten który niosłaś na plecach? - Tak... - Przykro nam, ale nie żyje. Poczułam jakby moje serce pękło. On nie żył. I to wyłącznie przeze mnie. Rozpłakałam się. Lekarze zaczęli mnie pocieszać. - Nie powinnaś się denerwować. Dopiero sie obudziłaś z rocznej śpiączki. - Ś..śpiączka? Nie mogłam uwierzyć. Byłam w śpiączce. I to kiedy był pogrzeb Jack'a. Nie byłam na jego pogrzebie... I się z nim nie pożegnałam... Rozpłakałam się mocniej. Po tygodniu, wypuszczono mnie że szpitala. Byłam w śpiączce przez rok... Ominęły mnie moje 18 urodziny... A miałam je zrobić z Jack'em i przyjaciółmi że szkoły... Jak o tym myślę, łzy napływają mi do oczu. Dowiedziałam się jeszcze, że odkryli że to Ayano była odpowiedzialna za morderstwa. Również się okazało że Ryuba też była odpowiedzialna za to. Obie trafiły do więzienia. Moja zemsta się powiodła. Ale nie byłam szczęśliwa. Wszyscy w szkole umarli. Oprócz mnie. Policja oczywiscie się mnie pytała o kilka rzeczy. Powiedziałam tylko kilak rzeczy na temat Ayano, jak mnie zmuszała do współpracy itd. Bo nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o tej całej prawdy. Dowiedziałam się wczoraj że mój ojciec popełnił samobójstwo. Jestem oficjalnie sierotą.... Sierotą.... Straciłam ważne osoby.... Moje życie nie ma sensu.... Muszę skończyć pisać, ONI mnie wzywają. Biorę pistolet przy głowę. Niedługo się z NIMI '''spotkam. Z tatą. Z mamą. Z Jack'em... I z.... '''Z moim Taro.... ---- Reszta treści została poplamiona krwią. Ciało Cayli znaleziono na podłodze, ze zdjęciem niejakiego Tary Yamady, chłopaka który umarł w wyniku pożaru. Prawdopodobnie popełniła samobójstwo, jednak trwa dochodzenie w tej sprawie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon